


something here

by requim



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alex is a sweetheart(???????????, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Sort Of, but I have no knowledge about British uni so, just want my boys to be happy, mentions of dunkirk, sort of college/uni au so
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: It's almost a whole year since the day Alex moved into Tommy's apartment and six months since they started fucking.





	something here

正文：

他与Alex，Tommy迷迷糊糊的想，这会头因为宿醉还疼着。他们开始于某个冬天。前提是你对开始的定义是什么：他们在敦刻尔克的海水和燃油之间认识，然后在一个春夏之交住进了一个屋檐之下；这之后他们的关系包括了热茶、平淡的招呼和刻意为之的对过去的闭口不提，直到六个月后。

 

但总之现在Tommy躺在他的床上，身上赤裸着。他没有丝毫头绪为什么他此刻会一丝不挂，他的大脑用了三分钟时间意识到大约是Alex昨晚把他回他的房间的时候顺便脱掉了他的衣服。他用了接下来的五分钟印证了这个猜想：那堆衣服，像是一个被从树上打翻的鸟巢，正了无声息的躺在他床边的地上。

 

Tommy嘟囔着，翻过身裹紧他的毯子，他大脑里有逻辑的那一部分尖叫着起床，喝杯咖啡，如果能现在提前把下周的阅读材料读完之后的日子会轻松很多；但正如大部分时候，你的邪恶的那面总是能捏碎你脑子里剩余的那一些理智，Tommy最后呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里，体验他许久未见过的好朋友宿醉。

 

他不知道Alex是什么时候进来的，显然他失去了计量时间的能力；他先是感觉到了Alex搭在他赤裸着皮肤的肩膀上的手，那只手温暖且潮湿，蒙了一层柔软的蒸汽；然后他闻到了茶的味道。

 

“你闻起来糟透了。”Alex说，抽回了他放在Tommy身上的手。

 

“显然的。”Tommy挣扎着坐直了身子，声音因寒冷、宿醉和别的任何原因发着抖。Alex站在床边审视着他，Tommy迅速把毯子拉上来重新把自己裹成一只没有睡够的棕熊。他的同居者，并在相当长的一段时间里晋升为他的床的另一位主人——字面意义上的，没有任何可能附加的贬义含义——昨晚没有与他分享一张床，Tommy觉得他多半能猜到理由。“我不会太惊讶的，鉴于我昨天喝了多少。”他端起杯子轻轻抿了一小口茶，味道在他的舌尖上弹跳着滑进他的喉咙里。“以及我失去记忆之后喝的那个部分。”

 

Alex看着Tommy把那杯茶喝了下去，有几滴液体粘在他的唇角，被他随后用舌尖吸了进去。“你应该去洗把脸，”Alex叹息。他的头发有些过于的长，胡子因为假期的缘故疏于打理，已经能堪堪盖住他下巴上的那一片皮肤。Tommy意识到他从未吻过有胡子的Alex，他吻过脏兮兮的Alex，脸上还有着泥土，或是湿的像是身上凝聚了一整团暴风雨的Alex，比起Alex常有的那股味道他尝到的更多的是雨水的触感，在他嘴里融化。“或者去洗个澡，如果可能的话。” 

 

不，不可能；Tommy这么想。Alex对一个宿醉的人要求有点太过分的高了，上帝，Alex真该想想他自己宿醉的时候是什么样子的：一团只会呻吟的毛球，包括了每隔一段时间就跑进漱洗间的呕吐。Alex这会坐上了他的床边，看起来不可思议的年轻。他的嘴角有点往下的弧度，像是一只不大高兴的德国牧羊犬狗崽。这是个糟糕的比喻，Tommy想到，把Alex和一只还会晃着尾巴在你身边跑来跑去的小狗相比。

 

“我昨晚把你从酒吧捞回来的时候——”Alex开口了，Tommy呻吟着想用枕头闷死自己。他因为为期半周的短假而过分放纵自己，也就是说被堆到书桌一角动都没动的死线将至的作业。而他现在要听着 Alex讲述他酒醉的经历。不，谢谢您，先生，我足以认识到我昨晚有多丢人——虽然显然的，其他人多半好不到哪里去。他没有说出来，这个句子太过的长以至于他最终还是把它咽了下去，听Alex描述他昨晚是如何把Tommy——引用，一众活像是一大把乱七八糟的倒在地上，背带缠在一起，难以分清什么属于什么的枪杆子中间，引用结束——捞了出来。“走回来的时间是一般情况下的三倍。”Alex最后总结。

 

Tommy嘟囔了一句。他的原话有可能是“谢谢你”，或者“你也有过那么多次醉成废物的时候”，但鉴于他现在又睡着了，就也不可考证了。

 

 

Alex，不可预见的，实在出人意料的擅长照顾宿醉者。

 

Tommy在他第二次醒来的间隙闻到了碎炒蛋的味道，考虑到他已经超过十二个小时没有往胃里填补适当，得体的食物了，他于是赤着脚踩上冷的像是冬天的贝加尔湖湖面的地板，在颤抖和急促的呼吸里从衣柜里翻出了看得过去的衣服，包括了一件过分宽大的毛衣，那是他母亲在他去年生日的时候寄过来，内里被绣上了“爱你”，Tommy感谢他那上帝保佑的母亲没有把这几个字母——上帝，它们还有着中世纪手抄本字体式的曲线——缝在衣服正面。

 

他出去的时候Alex像是一只大型猫咪似的蜷缩在沙发上看书，他抬起头看了Tommy一眼，就算他对那身衣服有任何的不满，他显然也没有表现出来。Tommy盯着他后脑上的深色毛发看了几秒，直到终于意识到早餐，包括那盘撒了适量胡椒——上帝，他在坐下，插起第一块鸡蛋往嘴里送的时候恍惚的想，Alex已经知道他对往鸡蛋里添加胡椒的量的偏好了——以及新泡的咖啡。里面没有放糖，几乎也没有对奶，那股味道像是在他脑子里引爆了一个小型地雷，他咳嗽着喝下了第二口，现在他的大脑终于可以趋于正常人的运转了。

Tommy在快要吃完的时候询问Alex下午的计划，Alex含糊不清的说了五个地点，然后最后以“我不知道，外面太冷了”作为总结。Tommy咽下他最后一口咖啡，用喉音表示同意。

 

而这甚至还没有入冬，Tommy想，今年的雪迟到的有点太久了，而秋天的温度丝毫不甘下风；外面的风像是能把你的帽子连同头发一起尽数吹走。

 

他听到所剩无几的树叶从树枝上被吹下来之后砸在他们窗沿上的声音，以及一只野猫凄厉的叫声，被风声隐去了大半，让人无从判断它的远近；他盘腿坐在厨房的高脚椅上看书，回过头就能看到Alex脖子上露出的那一小片皮肤。Tommy，像是他努力去辨认那声猫叫一样，思索着他第一次见到Alex时候Alex的皮肤。燃油和血液遮盖了绝大部分，剩下的部分的颜色在船底昏暗的灯光下显得很不健康。但不是现在，Tommy想，他有时候几乎认不出来这个Alex与几年前的那个Alex是一个人，

 

他意识到他们现在该死的居家，包括但不限于扶着彼此的头在对方宿醉的时候让他吐个痛快，或者做一顿合适的早午餐，或者，Tommy注意到，炉灶上还放着另一个煮着不知道是什么的，但将会是他们晚餐的锅。而就目前而言，鉴于他的宿醉余韵和，那煲未知内容的晚饭的味道，他丝毫不介意这种无言的居家感。

 

 

一个文末备注：最后一段其实是银翼杀手2的梗啦（不涉及剧透！！）。炉子上煮着一个大锅作为晚饭or午饭那个画面我太喜欢了qwq


End file.
